P3X595
by leith
Summary: Remember on P3X595 when you drank that stuff which made you take off... One shot.


**Disclaimer:** Stargate doesn't belong to me. This was written for entertainment only and no money has been exchanged (unfortunately).

**Spoilers:**Not really

**Rating:**PG I think

**Archive:**Probably but please ask me first anyway.

**Summary:**What did happen on P3X-595?

* * *

"Wow this place is amazing," exclaimed Daniel as they walked through the village, "It seems to be a mix of loads of different cultures from earth" 

"That's great but can't you just tell us what the guy is saying?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Oh yes, he's umm, I think he's asking us to attend a feast which they're holding this evening. It seems to be some sort of festival with dancing and so on."

"Well we're meant to stay here for at least another day anyway so I don't see why not. I'll go find Carter and Teal'c to tell them, you can stay here and… be amazed."

_sg1sg1sg1_

The evening had been going well there had been good food – which tasted something like chicken – and now it seemed that entertainment was starting. Several of the natives were setting up some sort of instrumental area and a few more looked like they were going to dance. SG-1 were all relaxed and feeling slightly drowsy after the large meal. Servers were weaving around the people with drinks, which Daniel assured the others were only very slightly alcoholic after a conversation with one of the villagers. The team members were still only drinking a little though; if it all went bad then they didn't want to be slowed down.

Colonel O'Neill was vaguely aware of Carter behind him trying to have a conversation with some of the other women, quite a feat seeing as they didn't speak English. He made sure that Teal'c and Daniel were OK mingling with the natives then settled back into his chair to enjoy the show.

_sg1sg1sg1_

It was early morning and the settlement seemed to be ready to call it a night. Lots of the villagers had already disappeared and, now that he thought about it, there seemed to be barely any people over thirty left. Daniel came over with the chieftain and Teal'c.

"He says that we can share his hut tonight, we are apparently welcome to stay as long as we want."

"Well as much as I'd love to take him up on that offer we're leaving tomorrow afternoon but ay thanks for letting him stay there tonight. Come on Captain." Colonel O'Neill said turning around expecting to find Carter just behind him. She wasn't there. He scanned the dwindling crowd but couldn't see her anywhere. "Daniel, ask him if he knows where Carte is would you?"

O'Neill waited patiently whilst the archaeologist spoke to the chief at some length, then Daniel turned around.

"He says that she has gone to the dance with many of the other younger people. He wont tell us where it is, apparently you, you're too old."

"Well why can't he tell you?"

"The dance has already started and it can't be interrupted until it is completed in the… I don't know the word exactly but from the description it kinda sounds like, well and orgy."

"What!" Exclaimed O'Neill, "Carter would never do that. Would she?"

"There seems to be something in the drink she was given."

"Don't these people see anything wrong with drugging people?"

"He seems to think it is a great honour to be allowed to take part actually," replied Daniel. It's probably some sort of ritual to do with fertility or…"

"I don't care Daniel, we are getting Carter out of there right now, understood?"

"Well I don't see how we can. Their chief is adamant that he wont tell us where it is taking place."

"I believe I could track them Daniel Jackson," Teal'c broke in.

"Great, lead on."

_sg1sg1sg1_

The sounds of music and laughter could be heard from behind the trees as three members of SG-1 crept closer. Peering through the branches the sight that they were met with made them temporarily stop in surprise. They could see Carter, their Carter, dancing and swaying with the other women in a circle, wearing only a flowing shift – which were being removed with the help of one of the young men who had found them near the stargate. A heavy robe and shoes were scattered on the ground next to her, presumably the had just recently been discarded.

Without another word all three men stood up and strode into the middle of the candlelit clearing.

"Wont be a minute, don't want to interrupt," said the Colonel walking through the middle of the revellers and grabbing hold of Carter before dragging her back towards the trees as the other two men stood as sentries incase anybody stop them before hastily retreating themselves.

The journey back to the village was on which the males didn't enjoy. Carter was still obviously drugged up and kept trying to dance with them and take of the rest of the shift, whilst giggling in a way which was disconcertingly girly.

By the time they got back to the settlement they were thoroughly worn out just from trying to keep her from doing anything that she might regret, even more than what she'd already done, in the morning.

Stepping into the hut they were met by the worried chieftain who apologised profusely – Daniel said – for any upset that might have been caused.

Going over to the small pallets which had been set up for the four of them to sleep on O'Neill leaned over to look Carte in the eye and said "Are you going to be good and go to sleep now Carter?"

"Yes Jack." She giggled before dropping her gaze to the floor.

Straightening up he sighed and turned to Daniel and Teal'c, "We'll take it in turns to watch her and hopefully it'll wear off eventually."

_sg1sg1sg1_

Sunlight streamed through the open door as colonel O'Neill sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Turning he looked over to where Carter was lying on her bed.

"Carter you awake"

"No" came the answer from the curled up ball.

"So… how much do you remember?"

"Everything!" Carter said as she rolled over clutching the flimsy robe around her.

O'Neill chuckled, this could be fun. "Did you know what you were doing whilst you were doing it?"

"Sort of. I knew that I didn't really want to do it but it seemed like a good idea at the time and I was really glad that you came but I couldn't help, you know, and God I feel so stupid did you see how young that guy was barley out of his teens and…" Her sentence came out in one huge rush and a blush crept up her face.

Correction thought O'Neill, this would be very fun, now he just had to think up ways to torture her.

"I wont tell anyone if you don't Captain."

"Thank you so much sir," Carter smiled with relief.

O'Neill smirked and left the hut – this was something he needed to discuss with Daniel and Teal'c.


End file.
